


Test, 1, 2, 3 (Anything But That)

by CaravanOfCrows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Danny, POV First Person, Profanity, boys in heels, but which boy? the answer may surprise you, local dads are old and married now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaravanOfCrows/pseuds/CaravanOfCrows
Summary: I think this was intended to be a character study.That or just purposeless fluff.(you get brownie points if you get the non-sexual double-entendre in the title)





	Test, 1, 2, 3 (Anything But That)

When Levi and Jason stop by, I can hear them in the hallway long before they push open the doors. The click of heels and the soft sound of worn sneakers; two stride lengths woven together by years of walking side by side, and – underneath that – an argument worn soft like old leather. 

Jason is the one who opens the door, though I suspect it’s not quite out of chivalry. 

“I’m objectively more attractive than you,” Levi says, flatly, even as he steps through. 

“Ah but see, I’m polite. Charming. People eat that shit up.”

“And I’m not charming?”

I’ve seen them have this argument a hundred times. They’ve been having it since before they got together, in fact. I think it’s calming to them, familiar. 

“You’re seductive – oh hi, Danny – not charming. There’s a difference,” Jason waves at me, but he’s still looking at Levi. Even when he’s not looking at Levi, he wishes he was. Poor sap, still so smitten after all these years. 

“You say you’re charming but you’re ignoring Danny! That’s rude!”

“Oh well at least I said hi to him, that’s more than you’ve done.”

The exhaustion of the past few days seems lighter with them around. Tech week will end – eventually – and the world will keep turning. There will be a new play, a new tech week, and everyone will make it out alive. 

“Okay, well, clearly we’re biased here. Danny, darling, which one of us do you think is more attractive?”

Except, apparently, me.Come on, idiot, think.

There’s a right answer here, there always is. One that will satisfy their bickering momentarily but won’t leave either of them offended long term. This isn’t the first time they’ve asked me to pass judgement. Usually I name whoever’s been nicer to me that day. But I’ll make do. 

“Well, Levi,” I tell him, because sass is ninety percent of a good argument, “Considering Jason is the only one here who actually put any effort into his appearance and you’re wearing sneakers that might actually be older than Jackson, I think the decision's been made for me.”

Jason grins and it’s so insufferably smug I almost regret what I said. 

“Ugh! You two are impossible!”

And... nope,  definitely don’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird  
(It's weird)  
Very weird  
(Fuckin' weird)


End file.
